<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Consequences of Meddling by omnenomnom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799232">The Consequences of Meddling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnenomnom/pseuds/omnenomnom'>omnenomnom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>8th year, Blinny, Developing Relationship, F/M, Longshot - Freeform, Meddling, Minerva McGonagall &amp; Severus Snape Friendship, Post-War, Smut Clearly marked, Smut avoidable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnenomnom/pseuds/omnenomnom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ginny sees McGonagall in Snape's quarters on the Marauder's map, she's shocked and a bit disgusted. But can you really blame her for wanting them to find love? What's left to do but stick her nose into it? And if Blaise Zabini get's wrapped up in it too, well that's just a bonus. Blaise/Ginny and McGonagall/ Snape FRIENDship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>With Love Weasley</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/With_Love_Weasley">With_Love_Weasley</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a prompt from the With Love, Weasley event from WWW page on FB. As usual I get a bit liberal with the prompt.</p><p>I am trash and almost always write smut. In this case you can skip the last chapter to avoid it.</p><p>I don't usually write this pair but it was a fun experience. I hope you enjoy a new rare pair.</p><p>Prompt:</p><p>"Character A has noticed that their Head of House has a thing for another Head of House. They enlist the help of Character B, from the other Head's house, to help get the two Professors together on Valentine's Day. Characters A and B really notice each other as they come up with the most romantic things they can think of."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minerva padded down the corridor to the dungeon late at night. She had already turned a blind eye to two young couples tittering in secret alcoves, out well-past curfew. Teenagers never really changed, and as long as there was no fear of an unexpected pregnancy, she was inclined to let it happen. They had all gone through a war. Some innocent necking was to be expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She arrived at her destination and morphed back from her Animagus form, just outside of Severus’ door. She rapped once, waiting for her old friend to answer for the first time since the end of the war. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her duties as Headmistress had kept her busy, and having a school full of too-young war veterans and deeply scared children kept her hands full. Severus’ schedule was no. When the news about his ‘heroic’ work for the side of light and near-fatal sacrifice for the war effort came out, he became a celebrity overnight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many a student who had previously cursed his snappish and dismissive nature had excused it as part of his role. Some even applauded his commitment. As such, a select few of said students had taken to hero-worshipping the man, frequently trying to follow him around and find excuses to interact with him. Minerva chuckled at the female students in particular who, from the gossip she had been able to pick up as a cat, had found the Potion’s professor to be a ‘tortured soul’ who just needed to ‘once again feel the warmth of love in his cold heart.’ To say he was displeased with the turn of events would be an understatement. Minerva found it deeply amusing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Headmistress?!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva spun in place, pulled out of her thoughts by the deep, male voice behind her. Her eyes locked on to the dark-skinned Slytherin who had just rounded the corner, his eyes wide with shock - Blaise Zabini, one of the few returning eighth years, if she recalled correctly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mister Zabini,” she said curtly. “And just what are you doing out of bed past curfew?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva had a good idea. The boy was hardly known as a saint and, as a nondescript tabby cat, she had comforted more of the female students over this one boy than the rest of the year’s males combined. Judging from his misbuttoned shirt and the bruise on his neck, there would be one more broken heart in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could ask you the same thing, Headmistress,” Zabini responded slyly. “Nice pajamas. But hardly appropriate for a stroll around the castle, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva glanced down at her tartan nightrobes before narrowing her eyes at the smirking Slytherin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why I never-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could respond, the door swung open, revealing Severus in his casual (if anything the man wore could ever be considered casual) waistcoat and slacks. His eyes met hers immediately, and with a small nod, held out their customary glass of firewhiskey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had started drinking together shortly after he was hired many years ago and only stopped during the darkness of last year. Minerva had missed her unexpected friend, another quiet soul in a world of giants. There were few who understood the day-to-day tribulations of a teacher and struggle of loss. When he had nearly died, she was heartbroken to realize that they may have never shared another drink again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evening Minerva.” Severus narrowed his eyes at the tension in her face, scanning to land on his student who looked quite a bit more pale than before. “Mister Zabini. Don’t you have somewhere to be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why I-... Yes sir,” the boy grumbled before shuffling past Minerva. While she didn’t agree with the approach, she couldn’t deny that the cold Head of House strategy did yield effective results. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and Mister Zabini,” Severus drawled just as the boy was about to turn a corner. “If I happen to hear any completely untrue and frankly slanderous rumors I will know it’s source, won’t I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t see a thing, Sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva repressed a chuckle by sniffing at her offered firewhiskey. It smelled smooth, with a bitter bite of peat and the gently toasted scent of almonds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need to scare the poor boy, Severus,” she responded, sweeping into his quarters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I don’t scare him, some rumor about you firing me in the middle of the night for something sordid would be floating around the school in no time. Mark my words, Minerva.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe you. What’s on the leger tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus smiled. It was a crooked thing that seemed out of place on his face after all these years. Alas, she had grown fond of it and of him. Her heart had almost snapped in two for the brief time he had been her enemy rather than confidant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A fine dragon-fire toasted malt number, aged for thirty-six years before being opened on the equinox.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The equinox batches are so overdone,” she sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are not. The masses just think that waving a bottle around in the moonlight is the same as properly infusing-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Headmistress settled comfortably on the armchair closest to the fire as if she had never left. Years ago Severus had shared his dislike of the cheap swill at a staff Christmas party, and she took him up on his offer of a bourbon-barrel-aged bottle he had squirreled away. They had been friends ever since, and as she sipped on her (incredibly overrated) firewhiskey and listened to his rant, she would hope they would forever remain so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>000000000000000000000000</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise had nearly jumped out of his skin when he rounded the corner to find the Headmistress. The only other time she had been spotted in her nightdress had been in first year when Draco got caught with Potter after curfew. The absolute ear-boxing he got was heard all the way down in the dungeons, and Blaise had no interest in being a repeat performance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Snape showed up, Blaise was both astonished and disgusted. That being said, he had precisely zero interest in raising the wizard’s ire. He was happy to completely forget the whole incident entirely and just focus on his lovely night with… Joannie? Jacqueline? Ja… It was definitely a ‘J’ name. Perhaps-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise was interrupted from his musing by a pair of pale hands shooting out from an alcove and yanking him inside of it by his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was met by the familiar flame of Weasley red hair. Judging by the rather feminine body pressed against him that only left one option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh,” Ginerva Weasley hissed, pulling him tighter against her while she risked a glance into the hallway with a frown. Her eyes sparkled with mischief in the dimness that had the rather risk-averse Blaise wanting to step away immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not usually one to tell a woman no, but I’ve already been booked up for the night. Another time-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, cram it, you Cad,” Weasley hissed again, peering down the empty corridor. She spun back to him, realizing their close proximity and releasing her grip on his shirt. “Well… did you see anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?” Blaise asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You came from that direction, yes?” She pointed down the corridor to Snape’s quarters. “I had followed McGonagall all the way down here from her office, but then I heard you interrupt before I could set up in a proper spying spot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re stalking the Headmistress?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not stalking,” Weasley corrected. “Just… wondering.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wondering about what exactly? I hardly think what those two farts do in their own time is any business of yours, Weasley.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So they were doing something. I-” The witch finally focused on him properly, running her gaze up and down his body. He smirked, leaning against the back wall lazily as he let her take him in. An appreciative once-over was always welcome in his book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Do I know you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wizard couldn’t hide his surprise as his jaw dropped. Now, Blaise was not a vain man… alright, he was very much a vain man. But it was deserved. He knew that most of the girls at Hogwarts had found him attractive, and he was perfectly fine using that to his advantage. His mother had always taught him to appreciate variety, as long as he was clear that he had no interest in attachment. The fact that Weasley didn’t even know who he was...Well, it was ridiculous. Surely it was the… the lack of light that-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, just look at this.” The redhead withdrew an old piece of parchment and shoved it at him. Looking down he could see two footprints standing in front of a fireplace, with their respective head of houses labeled below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bugged Snape’s room? Are you insane?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t… It doesn’t matter,” the girl responded by tucking the parchment back into her pocket. “What did you see?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really?” Weasley leaned back, resting her wand hand on her popped-out hip while she glared at him disbelievingly. The movement pulled at her shirt and Blaise was forced to admit with the long copper strands and toned Chaser waist, she was quite fit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have six brothers, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Weasleys are baby factories,” he scoffed. “I hadn't noticed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As the youngest girl, they taught me quite a few spells over the years. To keep me safe, you understand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You forget,” Blaise chuckled. “Your brother was in my year. I know how hopeless he is with spells.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ron may not be skilled, but he is incredibly strong,” Weasley defended. “But more than that I learned from my elder brothers. You know the famous Curse Breaker and the Dragon Tamer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise swallowed, recognizing the older brother talk when he heard it. Oddly enough, this was the first time he had received it from the target in question. And also for something that was completely non-sexual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a point, Weasley?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes,” she hummed, rolling her wand in her fingers. “They were very... thorough … with my education, covering all sorts of spells. The kind of spells that make boys cringe when they find out they exist. My Bat-bogey is my kindest one; however, I’ve been meaning to upgrade to something less childish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise shivered. He was no stranger to some of the more obscure spells that could do wonderful or terrible things to the male body. His mother’s library was stacked to the brim with prime examples of exactly why Blaise should always be clear about his intentions with women.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You Gryffindors have no subtly,” Blaise scoffed. “Besides, they’re probably just grading papers in there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why on earth would they do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I’m not a teacher! How else would you explain it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weasley smiled slyly, a bright sparkle in her eyes. Blaise’s thoughts followed soon after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no. Oh no no no. Ew. No. You have got to be joking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” she asked. “They’ve worked together for ages, lived through a war together… that kind of thing creates life-long bonds, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not with those two… they’re…” Blaise paused, searching his mind for the many reasons this was wrong. “Old. Old people don’t… do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weasley raised her eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think your mother isn’t still having sex?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course she is!” Blaise spat. “But my mother is a whore. Not an ancient, old harpy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weasley cackled, and the sound tinkled through their hiding spot. It took him by surprise. It sounded so...warm. Usually when girls laughed around him, it was more of a flirtatious titter than a warm, from-the-belly signal of amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear. Merlin that hurts,” Weasley finally whispered as if she hadn’t alerted everyone on the floor to their hiding spot with her bout of hysteria. “But yes. Old people still want companionship. I think it’s romantic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you're looking too much into this,” Blaise responded flatly. “They were just having a nightcap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A drink then? Interesting. Very interesting.” Weasley raised her brow again and Blaise cursed his slip up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A nightcap. Not that I would expect someone as crass as you to know that time-honored tradition. Besides, no one shows up to their lovers’ room in tartan pajamas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re wrong. We should-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are not doing anything, Gingersnap,” Blaise responded, pushing past her and out into the hall. He was tired and desperately needed a shower. The mix of Ginerva’s and...Janelle’s? perfumes were giving him a headache. “I’m going to bed and you are going to drop this vile obsession you have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose nothing else interesting will happen tonight,” The redhead sighed before leaving the alcove. “Well thanks for the intel… I still haven’t caught your name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise sighed, his pride taking another hit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zabini. Blaise Zabini.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Well thanks, Blaise!” Weasley called, sauntering down the hallway. “Perhaps next time you will learn a bit of stealth and can join me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Wait! I didn’t say you could-” But she was already gone. He grumbled at her familiarity all the way back to the dorms.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“...And as the potion won’t be done in time, I will need to continue to work on it throughout the night. If that is agreeable to you Minerva,” Severus finished his speech expectantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pretended to think it through even though she already knew she would be swapping rounds with him. It was no trouble for her, and the infirmary really did need more Dreamless Sleep. They were going through it like water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine Severus. I will hash out the details later, but I must be off soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the rush?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a meeting with the Board of Governors in fifteen minutes at three.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus glanced down at his watch and then up at her clock before standing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I’ll take my leave, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus rose, pausing just by the door as Minerva gathered her essays that had yet to be graded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh and… Minerva,” he said over his shoulder as he exited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Severus?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your clock is five minutes slow. Better get a move on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva bent down to check her own watch with a flurry of curses as she realized he was correct. She rushed around the room, gathering her papers as quickly as possible, and reached for her cloak. It was at that moment she noticed the familiar black robe that frequently billowed behind her fellow Head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled and shook her head, pulling it off the rack and heading after him. While she could have waited until dinner, his fan club tended to get more aggressive in their affections when he was seen in his ‘casual’ clothes. Even if he did deserve it for his smugness earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>0000000000000000000</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny was eagerly following a rather dressed-down professor Snape as he cruised through the corridors. His usual cloak had been discarded, and he was left in a very complementary waistcoat and slacks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her efforts paid off as a quick-paced McGonagall came striding down the corridor, a black cloak in hand. Ginny smiled, slipping behind a tapestry where she could still poke her head out and see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately she crashed into a pair of bodies, just barely managing to silence them both before they were discovered. To her utter surprise she found herself facing Blaise Zabini for the first time since last week, though this time in a much more thoroughly snogged state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny turned to the younger Hufflepuff and glared at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl wasted no time scurrying away while Blaise cursed silently around her spell. She lifted it and shushed him, peeking out from behind the corner. After a moment she felt the warmth of another human body press up against her. She nudged him harshly in the ribs but when he didn’t move away she gave up. The scene in front of her was much more important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Severus,” McGonagall called, forcing the wizard to stop. Both of the Heads glanced around before relaxing and… dear Merlin... was that a smile on Snape’s face? Were Nifflers flying?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minerva. I thought I had just left you in quite the state.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and you left your cloak behind,” McGonagall said. Ginny noticed her mussed hair with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, thank you,” Snape responded, grabbing his cloak. “That is the second favor you’ve done for me today. I would say I am stacking up quite the debt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you know how I prefer to be paid,” McGonagall chuckled. Ginny felt the sharp intake of the boy’s chest behind her followed by a gagging motion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A woman of particular taste as always, Minerva. Perhaps we could get together this Friday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve read my mind. Now if you make me any later to that pesky meeting with the board, I will have to explain myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Snape laughed. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ginny was so shocked she didn't move until both professors had cleared from the hall and Blaise started to swear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck no. I did not need to see that. It did not happen.” Ginny turned to watch the elder wizard pace. Finally he turned on her, his complexion slightly green. “What the hell, Weasley!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lovely to see you again, Blaise,” Ginny scoffed, shaking out of her stupor. “And I don’t recall inviting you to watch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You scared off my afternoon entertainment,” he huffed. “I thought you were offering a replacement.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” Ginny laughed. “I asked around about you, Zabini. I was informed I was lucky to get away from you with my reputation intact. I am sure you will find someone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel bad for Potter. If you are this much of a prude he probably isn’t getting any when you go home for breaks,” Blaise muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ginny blinked blandly. “Harry and I haven’t dated since the end of fifth year. What makes you think we're still together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Blaise drawled. “Everyone assumed since he was back, you would…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would… wait another year for him while I finished school and hope we hadn’t changed too much?” Ginny finished sarcastically. “Honestly. You go around with a different girl each day, I hardly think you should be assumptious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming from the Hogwarts Stalker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s different,” Ginny said smugly. “I was right. You saw that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw enough to be haunted for the rest of my days. I thought I had escaped this situation last week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well stop hiding in all the good spying spots and maybe you won’t get pulled in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not my fault all the good hiding spots are also the good snogging spots,” he countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well inbetween all this wonderful snogging in your life, you could at least do a bit of spying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not. I refuse to participate in this disgusting habit of yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you're no fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am fun incarnate, Weasley,” Blaise growled, dropping the tone of his voice sensually. “Just not your kind of fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Blaise. I am aware you are the castle broomstick and I applaud your, frankly impressive, dedication to your art. But-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s another thing!” Blaise interrupted. “I never told you that you can call me that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The castle broomstick?” Ginny asked. When he scowled she blinked. “Oh, you mean ‘Blaise’. Why not? Isn’t it your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We hardly know each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you… Oh. Oh my god! You're right. And here I was joking about your sexual history. I’m so sorry. That was unbelievably rude.” Ginny promptly grabbed his hand, holding it warmly in a shake. “Ginny Weasley.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know who you are!” Blaise snapped, but he didn’t withdraw his hand. Ginny was somewhat shocked by how soft it was. She wondered if he would tell her what hand cream he used. Suddenly she caught sight of the time on his watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bollocks! I’m late for quidditch practice!” She dropped his hand and took off down the hall at a dead run. She waved over her head in goodbye, ignoring his muttering. “Catch you later Blaise!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Push</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The dungeons were always a bit damn and the cold pulled at Mineriva’s old bones as she walked. Severus’ first year class had exploded a Boil-Be-Gone potion and she had just finished filling out the incident report. He would need to sign it before she filed it but had been absent at dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw a flash of unmistakable Weasley hair, and having been in charge of the whole set over the years she had grown to accept it as a warning. Ginevra had been floating around her lately and for the life of her Minerva couldn’t figure out why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lone female child of the family had never been one for pranks, preferring straightforward vicious attacks when riled, but she was otherwise a model student. Heeding her instinct for catching trouble makers, she followed the flash around the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva scowled, finding her Gryffindor in a rather inappropriate liplock with Mister Zabini. Apparently blind to their observer, Minerva was forced to clear her throat just as Mister Zabini’s hands began to wander. The sound worked and the two shot apart as if cursed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Headmistress!” Zabini choked out, clearly shocked to be caught. Minerva had to hold in a laugh. If he only knew how many times she had caught him in this exact position in cat form. But considering his reputation and her soft spot for all the Weasleys, she frowned instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What unbecoming behavior from an Eighth year like yourself, Mister Zabini. As one of the eldest students, the younger years look up to you. What does this sort of behavior encourage? Ten potions from Slytherin.” Minerva barely registered his grumbling before turning to the blushing witch. “And you Miss Weasley. I know that you are young and he may seem wise and mature, but do not be mistaken. Mister Zabini has a silver tongue he has used to break countless hearts across the castle. I expected you to be smart enough to know better. Ten points from Gryffindor, as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Headmistress,” Ginevra grumbled half-heartedly. Minerva would have bought it if she hadn’t caught that familiar twinkle in her eye of mischief. It reminded her of the Weasley twins, and her heart ached once again for her lions that had been lost in a war they had been too young to fight. She cleared her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get back to your rooms, it’s almost curfew.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Headmistress,” both students responded, scurrying off toward the exit. Belatedly Minerva decided to check on them, it wouldn’t be the first time students had decided to just compound their losses and find a new alcove. Molly would have her head if Minerva allowed her little girl to be taken advantage of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So instead she shrunk down into her cat form and padded along the shadows until she came along a set of voices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>0</span>
  <span>00000</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What on earth was that, Weasley!” Blaise growled, still trying to still his heart and body. The arrival of the Headmistress had killed all physical reaction but his lips were still tingling from the heated and unexpected snog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been walking down the corridor, minding his own business, when that damnable girl came charging around the corner. In the course of a second she slammed him against the wall  and pressed her lips against his. Not that it was unpleasant. In fact, it was a proper snog that left his head spinning and her taste in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that would be his defense for why he kissed back, nipping at her lower lip to allow him to slide in his tongue in to taste her. Her curves felt powerful and strong under his hands, and he had every intention of taking advantage at the surprising turn of events when she melded her body closer to his, sighing against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the old crone showed up, and now-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” Weasley panted, still out of breath. “I was following McGonagall-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you to stop doing that,” he groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you thought I would listen? Ha!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just… why did you snog me like that Weas- Nope. Can’t do it. Went to school with your brother for too long. It’s weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which one?” she joked. “Just call me Ginny. Honestly, I don’t know how you Slytherins keep it all straight. The other houses gave up after my first year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. I’m more focused on the snogging. Not that I am in any way complaining, but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that.” Ginny said, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. The action pushed her chest up, and Merlin wasn’t that a great thing. “Well, McGonagall saw me, and I needed an alibi before she got suspicious. It was perfect for you to show up, really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I was just convenient!” Blaise scowled. He didn’t much like the feeling of being picked for convenience. Sure, he was fine with generally messing around, but it was different when it wasn’t for his own merits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...I’m sorry,” Ginny responded softly, reaching out to touch his shoulder. He pulled away with a scowl. “I really didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. You had just offered before and I figured you wouldn’t have minded… or if you did you could have pushed me off and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>mind</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he corrected, trying to calm himself. “I was just surprised.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would expect as much,” she laughed. Again that warm sound filled him with an unexpected happiness that had an expected smile pulling at his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… It was a good snog, and I will happily be your alibi any time. But maybe in a room with a bit more privacy... And fewer clothes.” He smirked and stared at her hungrily in the way that left most witches melting. Instead she scoffed and flicked her hair over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please. My brothers taught me all the smooth tricks boys would try to use on me,” she grinned widely. “You have no ammo, Blaise. At least none that works on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a challenge?” he asked, suddenly interested by the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's a promise. I have no interest in rakes.” She winked at him and Blaise’s breath was caught by the warmth that invaded her light brown eyes. “But thanks for the escape and the snog, you aren’t half bad at that. I’ll catch you later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise sputtered as she flounced away, quickly turning the corner before he could respond. ‘Not half-bad.’ Ha. Still he sighed, forgetting his plans to meet up with that Ravenclaw Sixth Year and headed back down to his dorm. He was so lost in thought he missed thet keen Cheshire smile on the tabby cat lounging behind a suit of armor.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Jump</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ginny watched Snape while hiding in the snogging stacks in the library. He had been acting shirty all day, and she only needed one guess as to why. He paced quickly, his eyes shooting over the shelves of the restricted section and then back to a rather put-out Madam Pince. The old witch was always put out, of course, but would be even more so when she found out Snape had snuck a book out of the library from the Restricted section. A book that just so happened to appear in McGonagall's office this afternoon. Funny how that happens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing the responsible Headmistress, Ginny guessed that she would be returning it as soon as classes ended. Which was five minutes ago. Which simply meant-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ginny!” A familiar voice hissed behind her spying post. Ginny’s hand jumped to her wand only to be encircled by Blaise's fingers. She looked down at the contrast of their skin, finding that she found it rather beautiful. He had artist’s hands, and- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been saying something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, for Merlin’s-” Blaise sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes before shoving her roughly against the shelves and slamming his lips against hers. Her eyes widened, and before she could react, she caught the brim of McGonagall's hat just about to pass her spot in the shelves. She quickly shut her eyes and kissed back for all that she was worth, capturing his lower lip between her teeth and nibbling on it slightly as her hands clawed at his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shuddered as her nails scratched along his collarbone and pressed into her deeply, making her very aware of a hardness in his trousers that had her blushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fifteen potions from both Gryffindor and Slytherin,” the Headmistress called as she passed, not even bothering to stop. The two were separated by a spell that threw them to opposite sides of the aisle before fading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well hello to you too,” she breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Idiot lions. Didn’t anyone ever teach you about stealth?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was supposed to come in the front door, not the back. How was I supposed to know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe because she was covering for Vector on the other side of the castle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she panted, her head still spinning from his kiss. He surprised her this time and had kissed her with a force that was altogether breathtaking. By the time she got ahold of herself she looked up to find Blaise adjusting himself and cursing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy to see me then.” She smirked, pleased by the very obvious effect she had on him. It was almost a compliment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off, Gingersnap. It’s been a couple of weeks,” he hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going to lie, pick something more believable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Believe what you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure your adoring fans miss you,” she scoffed instead, not liking the idea that she was wrong. “Lord knows why.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I can show you why, Ginevra,” Blaise drawled. While she still hated her name, it didn’t sound so bad when he said it like that. Like it was caramel, dripping from a spoon. It sent a warm shiver up her spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that,” she snapped halfheartedly. “I hate it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must have sensed the blood in the water because he was across the aisle in a second, blocking her in against the shelves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you? Because it seems like you quite enjoy it to me,” he hummed, trailing his fingers along her jaw and down her neck. He looked positively predatory over her. “Why don’t I show you why, Ginevra ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was distracted from responding when he leaned in to nip at her bottom lip, his hand sloping down to cup her breast.  She silenced her groan as he squeezed, but that didn’t stop the trembling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll only be for one night,” he hummed. “What’s the harm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That snapped her out of it, and her wand was in her hand in a flash. She pushed him away easily, her wand at his throat before he could so much as react. His shocked face amused her and she smiled sweetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grab me like one of your toys again and I will be sure you see how much harm I can do in one second, let alone one night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell, Weasley,” Blaise responded, stepping back with his hands up. “The word ‘No’ works just as well as a wand to the throat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well-” Ginny heard the click of heels and surged forward, pressing her body tight against Blaise’s, ducking her head into his chest. His arms wrapped around her just as she heard Madam Pince pass, seemingly without noticing them. She sighed in relief, relaxing into the Slytherin’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are sending some seriously mixed messages here,” he grumbled as she untangled herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s the cost of being my alibi,” she responded with a laugh. “Should I find someone else to fill the position?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned deeply at her joke but it disappeared quickly, replaced by a shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do what you want. What are you doing back here anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Ginny quickly turned back to her listening post, watching the interaction between the professors. She resisted the urge to hiss as Blaise slipped behind her, pressing against her back shamelessly as they watched through the gap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape was putting the book back while McGonagall lectured him. He was smiling again (yeah, still weird) and nodding along. Apparently McGonagall didn’t find this to be enough of a response, and she smacked at his arm playfully. Snape answered with a cheeky grin and…. Oh dear Merlin! The Headmistress blushed! Blushed! Like a schoolgirl! And hit him again!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny pulled back quickly, settling against Blaise in a shock. He was apparently just as frozen as she was, as he didn’t move away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweet Salazar. I think you are right,” Blaise said minutes later, long after both professors had exited. “How did you even know they were there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might have set that up,” she mumbled, equally as shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re interfering now?” he groaned, resting his forehead against the back of her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tilted up until his forehead met hers and she was suddenly shocked by how very tall he was. Her brothers were all gifted in height, so she tended not to notice it much, but Merlin, he dwarfed her. Wizards rarely did. And here he was not only leaning over her, but so much so that his near-black eyes were drilling into hers. Her heart fluttered uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She realized they likely would look ridiculous to the casual passerby. She shook her head, causing him to step back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you pushing so hard for this? I don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it wrong to want two people who gave up so much to find happiness?” Ginny questioned crossly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is when it’s those two. Holy Helga, could you imagine if they had children?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Blaise shivered she couldn’t help but laugh. Over the past few weeks, she had come to enjoy the casual quips sent her way on occasion, which seemed to be the social calls of Slytherin. She always responded in kind, earning a dazzling smile or confident smirk. It drew looks of envy and suspicion from a variety of sources, but she had never really cared about what people thought, anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well since you’re invested at this point do you want to help me out?” she asked hopefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not, you crazy bird!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well why not?” Ginny asked. “Don’t you think it will work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. Those two are like water and oil. There is no way that this ends happily. I say you are best off dropping it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I will move forward without you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny intended to stomp past him in a huff, but his arm shot out to catch her again. He was staring at her with those intense eyes again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get caught without me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then you better get on board,” she responded sweetly, slipping her hand around his and tugging him into the library proper, headless of the whispers that followed in their wake as he stumbled along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be the death of me,” she heard him mumble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny laughed, turning back as she ran as her hair streamed behind her, tangling along their joined arms. He had caught his footing and was keeping up easily, a quiet grin on his face. When his eyes met hers there was so much amusement and warmth in them that it made her stomach flip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, aren’t you lucky?” she responded with a wink, her hand still holding his even though he was now running beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>0000000000000000000000000000000</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly Severus. Stealing from the library. What were you thinking?” Minerva chided as the Potion’s master reshelved his pilfered tome and Pince rounded the corner. The crone squinted at the two of them before marching off; even the faculty was not immune to her ire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I needed this version for reference. Don’t tell me you haven’t done the same thing, Minerva. I know you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have not!” Minerva responded, smacking him lightly on the arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Severus questioned turning to her with a grin. “I vaguely recall catching the young, new Transfiguration professor slipping out of the library with a basket of roses late at night during my third year. When questioned, one of those roses seemed to take on a distinctly parchment-like appearance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Severus Snape!” Minerva flushed red at having been caught red-handed. “What were you doing out after curfew!?! I should retroactively take points for that. And spying on a teacher. How dare you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never told anyone,” he responded with a chuckle. “Don’t worry, your spotless record is safe with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You absolute… terror. I swear. I was never sure who ended up causing me more trouble in the end. The Prewett twins or your spats with James.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Prewetts blew up the entirety of the Great Hall on two occasions,” Snape deadpanned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember,” Minerva responded, primly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They set out toward the exit, just as Minerva saw a flash of red hair through the stacks. Honestly, it was a good thing that the Weasleys were so bad at stealth, otherwise they would be an absolute nightmare. Still… Minerva was beginning to think there was more to those two other than clumsy subterfuge. She hadn’t seen or heard a lick of Mister Zabini’s free-roaming ways for weeks now. An interesting prospect, to be sure.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minerva smiled at the beautifully laid out picnic before her. The lake shone with the light of the full moon and a warming charm had been placed over the area. Between that and the hand-scratched note asking for her company for the night Minerva, thought they were trying just a bit too hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minerva?” Severus asked, appearing from the shadows. She was pleased to find him dressed in his usual cloak and scowl, clearly intending to break up whatever rendezvous was about to appear. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got a note,” she hummed flapping the paper back and forth,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I overheard Zabini mention that a few fifth years were planning a romantic gesture after curfew.” He gestured to the picnic. “But no one has arrived.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Minerva smiled softly, moving to sit on the blanket. Without a second thought she picked some of the food while she dug into the basket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What on earth are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looking for… ah! Good man, Zabini.” Minerva smiled as she pulled out an aged bottle of firewhiskey. The Zabinis had been crafting a rare breed of rye for thousands of years, and their small-batch selection made the few bottles to hit the market exceedingly rare and far out of her budget. Perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minerva,” Severus warned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit down Severus. This is for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Us?” he scoffed, moving closer. “You planned a picnic instead of our usual tastings? I’m disgusted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense. I believe this was planned by Miss Weasley and Mister Zabini.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva withdrew the heavy scotch glasses while Severus scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why on-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They think we are having a torrid affair.” Minerva smiled at the look of horror that crossed her friend’s face. “Don’t be so ghastly. They mean well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would never- of all the- how dare-” She listened to the Potions professor stutter in fury as she poured herself a glass. Twenty-year aged. Most of the batch had been lost to the first war, and what made it out was closely hoarded for weddings and funerals. This was indeed a rare treat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can you just sit there in the face of this… this...insult? “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well now you're just hurting my feelings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minerva.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Severus," she responded with a grin. "It happens every year. When I started, it was Poppy and Kettleburn."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He was fifty years her senior!" Severus gapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're just children. Let them have their fun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose like he was explaining things to a small child. She had to repress the urge to giggle. “This is an assumption against our professionalism. AsHeadmistress, you would never dally with your employees. And I am most certainly not a sensual creature, and nor are you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how would you know that?” She laughed at the way his face blanched. He had always been so reactive, and she was glad to see that had not changed over the years. “Just join me for a bit. They went through so much effort.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re encouraging this nonsense? Why, I am about to send out a tracking charm to drag them here by their ear and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a twenty-year bottle from the Zabini harvest. I am hardly going to give it back,” she stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw Severus’ dark eyes widen as she sipped the liquid. It was like thick honey dripping down her throat pooling warmly in her stomach. She could almost taste the sun and the fresh rain from the fields and sighed happily at the experience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s unprofessional,” Severus muttered even as he sat next to her, holding out his hand for a glass. “But I suppose one drink won't hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>0000000000000000000000</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Told you we needed to include the firewhiskey,” Blaise said smugly as their professors sipped their drinks. They hardly touched the food but were on their second glass each. Not that Blaise blamed them. That particular batch was his favorite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why,” the redhead pouted next to him. “It’s disgusting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her long strands brushed against his forearm as they huddled in the bush together. He was grateful for her proximity, as well as her heat. It was bitter cold out and having her so close set his blood ablaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ginevra!” he gasped, loving how quickly her glare snapped to him. “I am shocked and appalled at your lack of culture.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Culture has nothing to do with it,” she growled, nudging her elbow into his side. He was not blind to the fact that rather than pulling it away, she left it there, tangled under his own. “It feels like acid going down my throat and tastes like dirt. Who in their right mind would drink it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is an insult to my family name.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” she asked absently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good Godric!” Blaise scowled as he used the phrase he had picked up from her over the past week of planning this whole charade. “Were you drinking Ogden’s swill?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Ginny responded exasperatedly. “It was in a clear bottle and we dumped it into the punch bowl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clear bottle?!? Punch bowl?!?” Blaise groaned, shifting around in his pockets for his own little surprise. “You… Now I just pity you. Here, I packed us something for this dreadful wait you insisted on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to come,” Ginny groused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I am invested now,” Blaise responded unshrinking the bottle. He opened it and conjured two heavy glasses. “Besides, it’s cold, and this will warm us up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blaise. I don’t like-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s better than that other stuff,” he said pushing the drink into her hand. “Trust me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared dubiously at him before sighing and taking a sip. He watched her, too absorbed by the way the moonlight caught her hair and made it glow like heated copper to taste a thing. His heart skipped a beat when her eyes widened in surprise and a soft smile pulled at her lips. He felt like he had been given something special. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so…smooth. It’s still fire in my stomach. But in a good way. It’s amazing.” She eagerly took another sip and Blaise couldn’t help but preen. He never much cared for the family business, but in this current moment he had never been prouder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” he hummed, feeling that tell-tale liquid courage building up in his system. It was hotly debated whether or not firewhiskey actually provided courage or if it was just the nature of the alcohol itself. Given how little he had and what he was about to do, Blaise couldn’t help but wonder if it was the first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited until she finished her drink, smiling at the sated look on her face. That was truly what did it. He turned to her, resting his hand on her cheek, until she faced him out of reflex. Merlin, her eyes were so bright. He had always hated how common his brown eyes felt, but hers shone gorgeously in the color of cocoa powder. Little ripples of black veined through the iris, making them all the more alive and in motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a death-wish,” he muttered before leaning in to capture her lips with his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She squeaked weakly, but he took advantage of the momentary surprise to run his tongue across her, asking for entrance. She sighed and he slipped in, sampling the firewhiskey he hadn’t even noticed on her tongue. The taste of her was euphoric and had him groaning with desire like a specky fourth year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, she kissed back, her lips moving expertly against his until he was the one losing control. With one last prayer to the gods he pulled away, panting what may be his last breath as he stared. Her eyes drifted open in confusion before flashing in that burning anger that nearly had him cowering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t help myself. I’m sorry-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not as sorry as you’re going to be,” she growled. Before Blaise would react she pushed against him, knocking him into the tree as she attacked his mouth with a heat that seemed to make the world around them melt. Before he could react, she pulled away with a snarl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well? Are you just going to sit there or are you going to kiss me back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- You said not to touch you,” Blaise responded dumbly, his brain still swimming with terror and bliss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I said to never grab me like one of your toys,” Ginny said firmly. “Am I a toy, Blaise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her question carried more weight than it should have. His heart pounded in his chest. The answer was obvious now that he was here. He gave up other witches weeks ago without the promise of anything. He was helping her on this stupid quest that hardly made sense just so that he had an excuse to see her. Hell, he couldn’t even appreciate his favorite firewhiskey in her presence just because of how she looked crouched in a bedamned bush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand rose to her cheek, his thumb rubbing across her skin. She purred, and he couldn’t help but feel like he was playing with fire in the most dangerous but satisfying way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said clearly, his voice heavy with desire. “You are not a toy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smirked and for a moment looked so Slytherin that it shocked him before she pressed back against him, maneuvering to straddle his lap as his tongue danced against hers. His hands moved over her waist, teasingly rising up her ribs and around her lower back before starting the cycle all over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she broke away to breathe, he kissed down her skin, drinking in the fine contours of her collarbone and shoulder and they way they glowed in the moonlight. Merlin, it was like she was lit from within. He nipped at the juncture of her shoulder and neck, groaning when she shuttered and bucked against him. Her own answering moan was almost painful. He had to stop this, but he didn’t know how.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>00000000000000000000</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The adults glared in disgust at the bush where the rather inappropriate noises were coming from. Minerva sighed and snatched up the bottle while vanishing the rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m keeping this. Would you like to join me once I deal with those two?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Severus responded, withdrawing his wand with a cruel smile. “Allow me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make it a good one,” Minerva said, stepping out of the line of fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aguamenti!” Severus cast, the flick of his wand sending a deluge of water at the bush.  There was a startled yelp before two figures shot out of their cover, thankfully fully clothed. She shook her head at the pair as they tore up the hill and back into the castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twenty points from Slytherin and Gryffindor!” she shouted across the field, barely able to keep the laughter out of her voice</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For overactive imaginations!" Severus added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, no matter what generation it was, the children never learned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those two… really?” Severus questioned, depositing his wand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s sweet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bah!” Snape scoffed, setting up the hill with her at much more leisurely pace. “They’ll kill each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’ll temper him, and he will challenge her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or it will all implode.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or that,” Minerva agreed with a smile. “There are no guarantees in young love, but isn’t it fun to watch it play out.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Landing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is your worthless smut!</p><p>If you don't wanna read it... they live happily ever after.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ginny shifted awkwardly on the bed. Snape's aguamenti proved resistant to drying charms, which actually helped her plans perfectly. She stole Blaise away under the cover of changing and led them to the Room or Requirement. But she was growing frustrated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here she was in her hopefully-selected knickers, waiting for him to complain or try to peek over the flimsy privacy screen she had purposefully requested. But ten minutes later and nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not one for patience, she gave up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blaise? You still in here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Are you done yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m having some trouble with my skirt zipper,” she purred. There was silence for a moment before she felt a ripple of magic that unhooked her bra, eliciting a yelp and scramble to hook it back on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That get it?” Blaise shouted, still infuriatingly behind the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that got something,” she mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great. I’ll just wait here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thoroughly annoyed with waiting, she stomped over to the screen and stepped behind it. Blaise was not only not trying to peek at her. He was facing the completely opposite direction while sitting on a couch with his eyes closed and his hands linked behind his head. His skin glistened warmly in the light and the sharp angles of his jaw made it painfully obvious why nearly every girl in Hogwarts had entertained at least a passing fancy for the wizard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you decent?” he asked, still with his eyes closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” Ginny responded, moving in front of him and crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He creaked open his sinfully dark eyes, only to have them widen as he took in her silky navy set and exposed skin. His skin darkened with a flush that sent a prideful bolt to her chest. To his credit, he didn’t shy away, just let his eyes roam over her, slowly drinking her in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have been sitting over there for ten minutes waiting for you to notice the half-naked witch in the room.” Ginny smirked haughtily. “It appears all the rumors about you were exaggerated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t… what?” Blaise asked, his hands gripping his knees tightly. The motion drew her eyes back to his obvious arousal tenting in his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That you never leave a companion wanting,” she sighed dramatically, turning on-heel to wander away. His sharp inhale at her backside made her smile. “I suppose you’re just a tease after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made it about three steps before she felt his fingers ghost down her spine, pulling goosebumps to the surface. She sighed, pausing her faux retreat to lean into him as his fingers skirted over the skin of her abdomen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought… I was trying to be less-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wizard groaned when she ground back into him. Ginny turned to face him, lacing her arms around his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want less,” she responded staring boldly up at him as her fingertips plucked the first button of his shirt. There was a flash of fire before he was on her, pulling her breath from her chest and leaving her gasping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips demanded obedience and submission as he backed them toward the bed. Ginny almost laughed at the thought, turning them at the last moment so they hit the mattress with her on top, taking control of the kiss and delving her tongue to explore his mouth greedily. Her fingers worked at his shirt, peeling away the fabric while his own roved over her skin with teasing traces. They hovered over the hook on her bra, running under the band cautiously, waiting. Rather than respond Ginny bucked her hips into his, pulling a tight groan from the both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silk on her chest fell away as he broke the kiss, rolling them again. She sighed happily as a skilled tongue danced down her neck to circle her nipple, flicking teasingly. Ginny shuttered at the sight of him staring up at her while his other hand tweaked at the pert bud, sending warm waves of hot desire to pool in her already-soaked knickers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good Godric, he was going to kill her like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>0000000000000</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise’s blood sang in time with the breathy moan from the witch under him. This was different than the others. It was more important than a quick race to the finish in some nondescript closet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He released her breast with regret, recapturing her lips with his own in an effort to regain some semblance of control. He had planned to do this right. To court her appropriately and wait as long as she wanted, like he was supposed to. But the damned witch was impatient. Not that he was complaining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With careful, obvious movement he let his hand drift down to run teasingly over her knickers. He shuttered when she moaned, rolling her hips in her search for friction, trying to take what she wanted. Him. She wanted him. That was a head rush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise grinned at the dampness of the silk, pressing his talented fingers against her clit through the cloth, the fabric and slickness making it easy to slide across her. He could probably get her off this way, without even touching her directly. But he was greedy and wanted to feel the velvet softness of her skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slipped his fingers underneath her knickers, pulling away to watch her face as she stiffened beneath him. Her cheeks were flushed with pleasure, and her eyes were squeezed shut as she tried to contain the sounds in careful pants. When he fluttered his finger across her clit she shivered violently, biting her lip to hold in a moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that wouldn’t do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise leaned down, capturing her lip in his teeth with a searing kiss, pulling away just as his fingers slid into her sex. He had to repress his own desire at the feeling of her soft walls camping around his fingers. He should have started with just the one, but hell if he wasn’t as impatient as she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers pumped into her eagerly, his spare hand working her knickers down while his thumb brushed her clit, pulling her tighter and tighter with each pass. Her hands clawed at his shoulders, the nails scratching at the skin as she writhed, so close to the edge. It was bliss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blaise,” she sighed and the sound went straight to his groin. “S-stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He froze as instructed, leaving her balancing on the edge. Slowly she blinked her eyes open, running them down his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are your trousers still on?” she asked, her voice breathless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure that-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Off. Now,” she growled, pulling away from him until his hand slid out of her. Waiting and ready for him. He cursed when she tore at his belt, kissing down his chest. Blaise was quick to respond, tossing his trousers and shorts away in one smooth motion until he was sitting on the edge of the bed with her straddling him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her sex hovered over him, still quivering from where he had left her as it slid against his cock. He groaned at the silky softness, adjusting himself to prod at her entrance, waiting for her to-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Blaise swore as she drove down suddenly. Ginny hissed in response, the change in size too much at once. The tightness was choking, almost to the point of painful, as she writhed around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Impatient witch,” he growled, holding her hips still and giving her time to adjust to the fullness. Her arms wrapped around his waist and he could feel her breath tickling at his neck. Slowly, she relaxed, her body growing receptive yet again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise groaned as he guided her hips into a roll, pressing her clit against his skin. She shuttered around him and he did it again. Ginny moaned, quickly catching the idea and took over, her nails digging into his skin for purchase as she used him to steady her in her hunt for release. He focused on her, wanting her to chase the feeling long before he found his own.  Soon she fell silent, shivering above him as waves of pleasure rolled through her body and around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed in contentment, tracing a hand up and down her spine as she panted against him. He could have stopped here and been satisfied for the night, but he did have a reputation to maintain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fluidly, he lifted her, placing her back on the bed in her still blissful state. She cried out as he drove deeper with the new angle, twitching her hips up as he settled against her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-again,” she stuttered, her eyes fluttering open to swirl with dark lust. He smiled and thrust forward, driving into her still sensitive sex with reckless abandon. He watched her chest bounce as pleasure danced across her face. Her body clenched around him, spurning on his pace and drawing them both ever closer to the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He refused to let go first. He needed her to feel it again, to feel him. Call it pride, or ego, or hell even validation, but he needed her to know him. To want him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She broke just before he did, but only barely. Ginny gasped something that could have been a swear, his name, or a prayer just before white stars exploded behind his own eyes as he burrowed into her neck, biting down at the skin to contain his own sounds. By the time he rolled off her, his head was pounding and his body was still twitching in waves. He barely registered her slipping under his arm until her warmth settled on his chest, curling around him. It was heavenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, who are we going to get together next?” Blaise asked after they had regained their breathing. “I was thinking Flitwick and Sprout.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I am done playing matchmaker,” Ginny said softly, shaking his arm away to stretch. “Your role as alibi can be safely retired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah… I see,” Blaise responded, trying not to let the sharp stab of pain in his chest grow. Unfortunately it did, until the disappointment was crushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… I’m always around if you ever need another one,” he offered diplomatically. He sat up, pulling his shirt back on, refusing to look at her face in an effort to salvage his pride. Merlin's tits, this felt awful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” Ginny snapped. Blaise scowled deeply, focusing on buttoning up his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blaise.” Her voice was still hot but it was the small bit of hurt that had him tear his gaze from his task. She was sitting on her knees, staring at him ruefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I thought I wasn’t one of your toys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not!” he shouted. “Merlin, you’re not. I just thought… well since there is no one to get together this was just… you were just…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny scoffed, smacking away his hand and pulling him back to the bed with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not done with you yet, Zabini,” she purred, climbing back over him. The angle was stunning and caused his body to reawaken eagerly. “If I can't meddle in our professor’s lives, I suppose I will have to meddle in yours instead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise groaned as his still-sensitive cock slipped back in her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin help him, she could meddle all she wanted. As long as she didn’t go anywhere.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>